


Shut Up

by Zaxal



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Awkwardness, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Floor Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaxal/pseuds/Zaxal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard can't handle any more of Sheldon's condescending criticism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inouken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inouken/gifts).



They barely made it through the front door before the urge to turn around and strangle Sheldon overwhelmed his more reasonable plan to go to his room and pretend Sheldon didn't exist. He was ranting, yammering endlessly, each word throbbing through Leonard's head, adding more fuel to fire until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Sheldon, shut up!"

Sheldon leveled a glare at him, his lips pressed into a thin line. "This is all your fault, you know. If you'd listened to me and done exactly as I told you to by abandoning this line of work once you realize its lack of potential, but oh no." There was a cruel twist to his smug smile. "Leonard knows best."

Leonard's hands curled into fists. "I'm not in the mood for this."

"I'm never in the mood for your whining and complaining, and yet I put up with it on a nearly constant basis."

"Oh, because you never complain about anything."

"I try my best to be unobtrusive."

"Oh _please_ ," Leonard sneered. "You're in the way right now, butting in on something that doesn't concern you in the slightest. Get off your high horse."

"Of course it concerns me! Your ongoing streak of poor choices affects me every single day when I have to deal with the fallout. I have a greater cause for interest in your affairs than even you do. Your choices are yours and you can live with them, but why should I be made to suffer your never-ending-"

Leonard shoved him against the door with a snarl, so angry and frustrated and Sheldon was _still talking_. Still running his mouth like he knew everything in the world, and Leonard couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to prove him wrong.

Sheldon tried to shoulder his way by, and Leonard pushed him back again, the door slamming against the frame. Sheldon's jaw clenched tight enough it almost made Leonard's teeth hurt, and he gritted out, "Move, Leonard."

Leonard grabbed Sheldon's hands as he tried to move to push him away, wrenching them back to the door until Sheldon pushed back. "Stop it," he said, their hands pressing against each other and vying for control and power.

Sheldon sneered, "You started it."

"You're the one being a huge jerk about everything!"

"So you resort to physical intimidation?"

"It was way better than the alternative, believe me."

Sheldon raised his chin, haughty. "Was it?" Again seeming like he's considered the entire range of possible variables and knew every one and had even predicted the one he'd choose. It rankled, the condescending, smug way he was about everything, and Leonard had enough. He went for shock value, hands releasing Sheldon's to reach up and grab his head, to pull him down so Leonard could crash their mouths together.

Sheldon's hands landed on his shoulders, fingers curling tightly, making him feel each point of pressure even through the layers of clothing as he wrenched him back. His mouth hung open slightly, eyes wide as he stared at Leonard. But he wasn't pushing him away, wasn't pushing himself back against the door to escape.

He chewed his lower lip for a moment, and then his eyes narrowed into a sharp glare as if noticing Leonard's interest. "What on earth possessed you to-"

Leonard slid his hand back up, cupping the back of Sheldon's head and kissing him again, hard and quick before Sheldon could question it. Pushing him when he was already off balance, and Sheldon teetered on uncertain feet before grunting angrily, pressing his head forward, trying to push Leonard away. Leonard nipped at his lower lip with a growl, crowding his space as much as he could, his free hand landing on the door as he pressed his body awkwardly against Sheldon's.

"Leon _ar-_!" Leonard pressed forward, slipping his tongue into Sheldon's mouth and feeling him tremble uncertainly, hands curling into fists in Leonard's clothes, gasping but not fighting, not until he realized Leonard was and was _winning_. He huffed angrily and pushed back, snarled wordlessly against Leonard's lips which twisted into a smirk because Sheldon was kissing him back. Using his taller build, Sheldon twisted them until Leonard's back slammed against the door, his head falling back with a groan as Sheldon's hands pinned him there, his mouth hanging just above his, tauntingly out of reach.

"You planned this."

"I didn't," Leonard's hands curled in Sheldon's shirt, wrinkling and stretching the fabric and not caring about how pissed he'd be later.

Sheldon considered for a moment before his lips twitched up into a condescending smirk, "Of course; what was I thinking? This is way too advanced to be one of your plans."

Leonard sneered and launched forward, shouting, "You're such a jackass!" They both were thrown off-balance in the ensuing grapple, and they landed on the floor, Leonard righting their positions so that he was above Sheldon, straddling his prone form as he kissed him again. Desperate and so determined to make him shut up for one fucking minute.

Sheldon made a whine in complaint, but then his hands were clutching Leonard's clothes, hauling him close, snarling into the kiss, angry and _responding_ and fuck if Leonard wasn't hot for it, for him like this, fighting back and wanting it. Sheldon rolled, sending them sprawling awkwardly on the floor as he pinned Leonard again, hands heavy as he looked down. His eyes were steady on Leonard's, and Leonard could practically hear his mind whirring madly away, trying to connect the dots and make this make sense.

Leonard's hands gripped his sides, his body coming off the ground to roll his hips against Sheldon's whose eyes widened, and he leaned back enough for Leonard to change the center of their combined gravity, sitting up and twisting so he had Sheldon beneath him again. He halted for a moment, looking down at him, at his darkened eyes and the flush in his cheeks. Asked, "Yes or no?" Sheldon was usually good at filling in the blanks, preferred not to have the obvious question taking up too much of his air when it didn't need to. He could connect the dots.

Sheldon pressed his lips more firmly together, refusing to give an answer, so Leonard growled, leaning closer and demanding it. "Yes or no, Sheldon? Tell me now."

Sheldon's eyes widened, and he swallowed, head tilted back slightly so Leonard could see the bob of his adam's apple. The whispered "Yes" was almost too soft to hear, but Leonard saw it shape on his lips, could hear it just before the rush of his heartbeat in his ears. He went back to kissing him, tongue tangling with Sheldon's as he led him, taught him through example how to make his partner feel good.

He pulled back and repositioned himself, hips aligned with Sheldon's as he stretched up his body, hot and trembling for him. Sheldon's mouth opened in a surprised gasp as Leonard rolled their hips together, his mouth landing on Sheldon's exposed neck, teeth scraping against his skin before following the same path with his tongue. There was an initial noise of protest but it fell away into a pleased hum, his body pushing up against Leonard as his head tilted back.

Leonard grinned wickedly, unable to help but notice that Sheldon had fallen mostly silent – mission accomplished – though he now had a different goal in mind. He nosed up to Sheldon's jaw and continued rubbing against him, feeling the twitches of life in his pants, the way his dick pressed shamelessly up against Leonard's thigh as he shifted his leg between Sheldon's. "If I knew it was this easy to shut you up," he murmured, hips hitching against him and a quiet groan sounded in his throat as his own cock throbbed. "I would've done this years ago."

Sheldon's eyes narrowed, but before he could start again, Leonard caught his lips, kissed him hard as he pressed his leg to the side, spreading Sheldon's legs. He should stop. They could move this to their rooms, maybe the couch, or hell, the rug would be more forgiving than the hardwood floor. Sheldon's first sexual experience shouldn't be an overload of frustration against him, but then Sheldon's breathing quickened, and he moaned, and all of Leonard's good intentions burned away as he strove for more.

That. That was what he needed from Sheldon. Wordless sounds, noises made without his permission, unable to stop his body from giving away how good he felt. He needed more, needed it years ago, really. He kissed Sheldon again, lazy and slow, drawing out the contact until he had to take a breath, and when he pulled away, Sheldon looked up at him, eyes dazed, almost black. Leonard could hardly be blamed for kissing him again, for running his fingers through the silky, short strands of his hair.

Sheldon's hips shifted up, and Leonard tried – and failed – not to feel too goddamn smug that Sheldon The Great And Powerful was grinding against his leg.

His breathing quickened, another moan vibrating through their joined lips, and Sheldon bucked, whined, turned his head away to breathe out, moaning helplessly, hands clutching at Leonard and seeking some form of stability. Leonard moved with him, just as eager, approaching frantic, as Sheldon's body tensed and shook.

Leonard pressed his mouth against his neck, murmured, "Do it, Sheldon," in as firm a tone as he could muster. He practically blanketed him, and it allowed him to feel every shudder and shake as Sheldon tried to hold on, as he whimpered and rocked against Leonard's thigh desperately. He whined, taut enough to snap, and Leonard plucked the string, leaned up to Sheldon's ear and hissed, " _Now_."

Sheldon's body arched, his head thrown back against the floor, breathing desperately, shallow and shaky as his cock twitched in his khakis, against Leonard's leg. Leonard pressed against him deliberately, feeling every pulse as Sheldon came. After long moments, he went lax on the floor, and Leonard sat up, his hands tearing at his own fly.

He was so fucking hard, so fucking close, and seeing Sheldon's chest heaving, hearing the blessed silence, seeing the wet spot in Sheldon's pants and knowing he was responsible and Sheldon hadn't complained _once_ sent him slamming over the edge almost embarrassingly quickly. A few quick strokes and he came, shuddering forward with one hand braced on the ground and the other pulled each pulse of come out of him until he was sated and Sheldon lay streaked and filthy beneath him.

Sheldon blinked a few slow, lazy times before he simply sat up without looking at Leonard, reaching out with shaky hands to push him to the side and then using him to help steady himself as he got to his feet, making his way to the bathroom as quickly as he could get there.

He tucked his softening dick away and sighed. It was going to be an even longer night than he'd previously expected. Once Sheldon emerged, he wouldn't stop asking questions until he was completely satisfied, and then who knew where they would go from there?

Leonard got to his feet and went to wash his hands, using as little water as he could so as not to disturb Sheldon's aggressive showering. Sheldon shouted loud enough to be heard, "No using the kitchen sink while someone is using the shower, Leonard!"

Leonard rolled his eyes, grumbled, "Yes, your Highness." And then stole a little more of the water pressure to grab water to heat up for him in the kettle. Sheldon would probably want tea when he got out.

He smiled to himself, using the few quiet moments to try and get it out of his system before Sheldon emerged.


End file.
